


Mine

by candlelitcupofcoffee



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitcupofcoffee/pseuds/candlelitcupofcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying there amidst the furs of his bed, her clothes long gone to a place she would surely never be able to follow, Darcy's mind was adrift. Thoughts floated about her mind like intangible clouds and the young woman wondered how it had come to this. The warmth of the furs against her back was a sharp contrast to the cold shift of air that swirled across her pale, silken skin. Never, had Darcy realized, how pale she was at that moment. His hand came to lay delicately upon her stomach and she trembled. He seemed so dark when compared to  her...in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Laying there amidst the furs of his bed, her clothes long gone to a place she would surely never be able to follow, Darcy's mind was adrift. Thoughts floated about her mind like intangible clouds and the young woman wondered how it had come to this. The warmth of the furs against her back was a sharp contrast to the cold shift of air that swirled across her pale, silken skin. Never, had Darcy realized, how pale she was at that moment. His hand came to lay delicately upon her stomach and she trembled. He seemed so dark when compared to her...in more ways than one.

Capturing her bottom lip, Darcy nibbled at the plump flesh as she tugged lightly on the bonds round her wrists. Thick, black leather straps encircled the delicate bones and pulled her hands high above her head. There was no give or play within the bonds. A light, crimson flush crawled it's way across her cheeks and slowly down her body, giving her flesh a soft glow amidst the flickering fire light. Intense emerald gaze focused on her every movement and she squirmed slightly. He was ruining her, she could feel it. Panting softly, he had barely touched her and her heart already thundered loudly within her breast. 

His now questing hand had long, nimble fingers sliding through her dewy petals, drawing out the most salacious sounds as her hips rocked against his curiosity. There was an unspeakable need that seemed to claw her from the inside out, begging for more at his touch. It was suddenly warm all around her, not the slightest chill from the air. His touch was cool against her heated flesh.  
A breathy chuckle escaped him as his other hand trailed along the inside of her thigh and came to rest just above her woman's mound. Pressing down lightly, his delicate fingers curled into her depths with wicked accuracy and began a slow thrust and withdraw. "Please, please..." voice soft, a host of breathy chants as his fingers worked their magick and heat built at the base of her spine. Darcy felt as if her entire body were alight, from the tips of her toes to the small rivulets of sweat that dotted her skin. 

"Oh...hnnn." biting her lip, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as the sensation grew stronger. “Please what? What is it you need? What is it that only I can give you Darcy?” His voice was a deep growl, roughened from the sight of her writhing in pleasure. "I..I n..need you..oh..." her words were breathless as she struggled to string a coherent sentence together. Darcy's hips thrust harder against the fingers that delved rhythmically inside her heat. What little breath she had managed to gain was knocked from her as a wicked twist of his fingers brought her closer to the edge of release faster than she'd thought was possible. A soft whimper escaped from deep within her throat as he pressed hard against her g-spot, a deft thumb moving up to press and swirl around her clit with each thrust of his hand. "I..inside! Please..oh god.." the last words were let out on a low groan as she came. Bright blue eyes rolled back before they were covered with delicate eyelids and she shook beneath him.

The rhythmic fluttering around his fingers squeezed deliciously and as soon as she'd been able to open her eyes once more, Loki spread her thighs apart roughly and replaced his hand with his obvious arousal. He watched with no small burst of satisfaction as Darcy choked on a scream, her lithe form trembling as he thrust strongly into her. "Fuck!" his voice broke as he bottomed out inside of her and he held still for a moment. His relentless teasing of her form for hours had nearly driven him to the brink without ever having been touched and he used the time to run his hands down her sweat slicked sides and up to her breasts, teasing turgid peaks atop the soft mounds of flesh.

He goes slowly, at first, pushing into her firmly before withdrawing almost to the very tip before thrusting into her again. Then again, and again. A low growl escaped him as he worked himself within her, “So tight, so so wet. Only I Darcy. Only I can make you this wet, only I can make you feel the way you do now.” He ran his hand down between them, the other braced next to her head on the bed.His fingers moving deftly to flick against her clit, she whimpered as he let out a dark chuckle. Suddenly it wasn't enough. The feel of her silken heat around his cock drove him to the edge of madness and he picked up his pace. Thrusting harder, deeper, faster, he managed to bottom out each and every time as her tugging on the bonds became more and more strained.

Darcy's mewls and whimpers sent white hot heat shooting through him and he bared his teeth in a silent snarl as she became tighter and tighter. "Fuck..yes...that's it..." Loki kept his gaze on her, his thumb circling her clit with renewed fervor as he sensed her approaching end. Her inner muscles clamped down as she came, milking against his length as he rode her through orgasm. “That’s it…come for me.” He leaned forward, dragging his tongue across her hammering pulse, nipping across her skin. Her pale skin bore his marks, all of them. The pink and red dotting here and there to let all who would think she was theirs, that she was owned…by him.

His vicious thrusting didn’t falter for a moment. “L…Loki!” throwing her head back Darcy groaned as her orgasm stuttered and then grew into another, harder than before. Biting down on the curve of her neck, Loki broke the skin, a low inhuman growl tearing from his throat as he came inside her.

Licking the wound on her neck he grinned maniacally as he lifted his head to look down at her flushed, sated face. “Mine.”


End file.
